


We will Survive!

by DianaeFox



Series: Parody Songs: Fandom [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaeFox/pseuds/DianaeFox
Summary: I will Survive, parody lyrics re-written to be from Bulma's perspective of Vegeta coming back after ascending and being a little bitter about being left all alone and having to deal with her pregnancy with Trunks without Vegeta.





	We will Survive!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [surviving paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338988) by [theAsh0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAsh0/pseuds/theAsh0). 



> This parody idea popped into my head based on my reaction to chapter 27 of Surviving Paradise by theAsh0. Please enjoy.

At first it made me scared, almost petrified  
Kept thinking how it was to be there right by your side  
But then I spent some lonely nights wond’ring how did things go wrong  
But I stood strong  
'Cause I knew how to move along

And so you’re back from outer space  
You just flew in and found me here with that proud look upon your face.  
You made a promise to come back, when you got your Super Saiyan Ki,  
but I’d hoped for just a moment that you’d might come back for me

Go on now, go,  
Go find your fight  
Cause you’ve ascended  
Doesn’t make your leaving right  
Weren’t you the one who left with no goodbye  
Did you think it nothing  
When passion drew me to your side  
Oh no, Guess what, We will survive  
Oh, as long as we have Goku here, I know we'll stay alive  
I’ll have all my life to life  
Trunks will have all this love I'll give and we’ll survive  
We will survive,  
Jack-Ass!

It took all the strength I had not to fall apart  
Kept looking at those test strips and it broke my heart  
And I spent those early nights just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high  
And here he is  
Somebody new  
And I’ve got this little person and he’s just partly you  
If you think you can just drop in and expect me to obey  
You’ve forgotten all the times we fought and just where we are today

Go on now, go,  
Go find the fight  
Cause you’ve ascended  
Doesn’t make your leaving right  
Weren’t you the one who left with no goodbye  
Did you think it nothing  
When passion drew me to your side  
Oh no, guess what, We will survive  
Oh, as long as we have the team here, I know we'll stay alive  
I’ll have all my life to life  
Trunks will have all this love that’s mine and we’ll survive  
We will survive

So  
Go on now, go, go find the fight  
Cause you’ve ascended  
Doesn’t make your leaving right  
Weren’t you the one who left with no goodbye  
Did you think it nothing  
When passion drew me to your side  
Oh no, guess what, We will survive  
Oh, as long as we have the team here, I know we'll stay alive  
I’ll have all my life to live  
Trunks will have all this love that’s his and we’ll survive  
We will survive  
We will survive


End file.
